Against All Odds
by DestinysHeartless
Summary: After Stan moves away, Kyle is on the verge of losing it all. And the only one to pick of the pieces is the poorest kid in South Park. KennyKyle, a bunch of other pairings, and more! Story should be better than summary... I hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yes, it's me again. If you don't already know me, then hello! I am known as Yukino, who is also currently writing a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, Suspension. Read that too, if you want. :) But yes, this fic is a South Park one, and it's a KyleKenny too (with a bunch of other couples)!

SO ENJOY EVERYONE!!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own South Park. Sucks, doesn't it?

**Warnings:** Extreme yaoi, possible rape, drug use, alcohol use, and more! You have been warned.

Chapter One

All stories start out start out as a normal day, right? You wake up, get your clothing on, meet your friends, and the magic happens, right? Everything's all one big fairy tale, right?

Wrong.

Morning at my house is never all that great at all. We have my alcohol-addict father, my uncaring mother, "special" brother, a little sister, and myself, Kenny McCormick, living underneath this cheap roof. Did I happen to mention that we're the poorest family in all of South Park? Oops, guess so. But anyway, mornings here aren't that great. I usually just throw on my orange parka and rush out without even breakfast, afraid of what my parents have in store for the topic of the day. Today was no different, and besides, I had somewhere to go.

You see, for the past few years of my life, I've had three really good friends; Stan Marsh, Kyle Brofloski, and Eric Cartman. Well, Eric is probably the least liked out of all of them, but he still hangs out with us anyway. Most of our adventures started in third grade, and we continued them up til now, in twelfth grade. Of course we would've continued; hell, they were the greatest years of my life! But paradise can't last forever. Stan had only told us a few weeks ago that he was moving away to Florida, far, _far_ away from our small town in Colorado. 

Obviously, we all took this to the heart, and knew we would miss him greatly. Kyle had been having the worst attitude, though, being Stan's best friend. And yesterday, Stan and his family had finished packing, and moved away, leaving the rest of us Stanless and… well, down in the dumps. I knew Cartman wasn't taking it that badly, simply eating those damn Cheesy Poofs and becoming fatter by the second to get his mind off of his good friend ("They're my anti-drug!" he claims, although we all see the used needles in his room, carelessly hidden away from us).

I guess I'm taking it okay, looking through some old pictures of the four of us, happy and filled with laughter. I hadn't taken these pictures, though; Stan had, and given them to me as a present, since we're too poor to actually own a nice camera. 

And Kyle—sheesh, I don't even know what he's going through! I've never lost a best friend like he had (I think I've never even had a real best friend before, just a bunch of good friends), so I have no idea what he could be going through. So, the objective of the day?

Make Kyle feel better, of course.

In no time at all, I had arrived at his house, which was much better looking than my own. I rang the doorbell, and only a few seconds later did Kyle's little adopted Canadian brother, Ike, open the door. 

I'm not sure how old he is now—ten, eleven?—but he still had that cute little face he had when he was younger. "Hey Ike," I said, muffled through my parka, "is Kyle upstairs?"

Ike didn't seem to understand exactly what I was asking for until I said 'Kyle', in which he pointed upstairs and sped away, probably not wanting to hang out with me any longer. I faintly smiled, happy to know that my favorite Jew was still in the house. I reached his room in no time, and didn't even bother to knock on his door, opening it and almost gasping at the site that was before me.

Kyle was lying on his bed, his regular outfit on but his hat off, letting his red hair out. He had recently gotten into the habit of straightening it, so it looked much better than it did as an afro, but still a bit funny looking. It was now falling just below his ears, and he had grown bangs, too. Today, though, instead of the hair being nicely brushed, it was knotted and dirty looking. The yarmulke that was usually on his head was on the floor, almost a bit crumpled. There was a beer bottle on the floor, drained completely, and there was another one in his hand, only half full. His room was a bit of a mess, so it was hard to get to the bed where my friend was now.

"Kyle!" I said, taking off my hood. My blonde hair fell over my face, but I shook it back quickly. "Shit dude, what the hell has gotten into you!? You never drink! What's your mom gonna think when she sees this!?"

Kyle looked up towards me, grinning at the fact that I had actually taken my hood off, an act almost never done. "Wasn't expecting you here," he slurred, the stench of alcohol reaching my nose. Of course I had drunk a few bottles before in my life, and was used to the smell, but coming from Kyle… it just seemed wrong. "Mom and dad are out, the only person who knows I'm drinking is Ike, and it's not like he'd tell them."

"Dude, I've been worried about you. You seemed really down when Stan left, and—"

As soon as I mentioned Stan's name, Kyle glared at me, taking another drink of the beer. "No shit, how fast did it take you to figure that one out?" I glared right back at the redhead, lightly smacking him across the face before taking away the beer bottle. His eyes widened and he reached his hand out to grab it, but he couldn't reach. "Fuck! Kenny! Give that back, right now!"

It pained me to see my friend like this. He would've never done this if Stan didn't leave, and it seemed as though I was getting a look at Kyle's new future, spiraling downwards right before my very eyes. "Kyle, this is for your own good," I stated quietly. 

The Jew blinked once, twice, three times before he sighed, sitting up in his bed. "Yeah, I guess," he murmured. "Stan wouldn't like me doing this anyway, right?"

This made me smile, putting the beer bottle on the ground. "Yeah, that's the spirit!" Kyle smiled back at me, almost making me blush. Yes, blush. Alright, let's get this out right now: I am gay.

Well, maybe not gay, but definitely bi. The only one who knows about this is Stan, who I had told the day before he left. He didn't really care, he was only happy that I admitted it. Of course, though, I didn't tell him _who_ I went bi for.

And that would be Kyle. 

Truthfully, the guy isn't all that bad looking. Now that he's straightened his hair, it looks a bit more natural, and much hotter too. We may not be of the same religion, but that doesn't mean I can't love him, right? The only thing separating me from him is the fact that I believe he is straight. He's been on and off with Bebe, and hasn't really shown any signs of being the least bit gay. 

Right now with Kyle, he's "off" with Bebe, but everyone at school is expecting them to get back together soon enough. Some claim it's true love, but others think it's only for the sexual drive the two of them get when together. They've 'done the deed' countless times before (as have most of us at school, even Cartman!), but it's only with Bebe and Kyle that you actually know _when_ they've done it.

But, I'm digressing. Kyle had realized that drinking was bad, huzzah. "Come on, we should go outside, right? Maybe catch a movie, you need to be out doing things, not moping around!" I said, hoping that he would say yes. Mostly, this was just for the good of my dear friend, but hey, this was also good for being alone with Kyle. 

Kyle had (thankfully) agreed, him getting his hat and me putting my parka back up, and in less than five minutes, we were both outside, on our way to the theater for a good time. 

Until, of course, Cartman showed up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Hi world. So people don't review? You guys are sick. D

But, thank you Tsubasa for being the only one who reviewed so far. Much appreciated. 3 And if my readers (cause I know I have some, they Story Alerted this thing) review, the faster you will get the next chapter. Cause this one has… A CLIFF HANGER! 0

So please review guys and flame me too, I haven't eaten in a while. )

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own South Park. Sucks, doesn't it?

**Warnings:** Extreme yaoi, possible rape, drug use, alcohol use, and more! You have been warned.

Chapter Two

After a good two hours of laughing at the movies, Kyle definitely was feeling a lot better. He seemed happier, and the smell of alcohol was replaced by popcorn, candy, and soda. The perfect combination, in my opinion. We had only taken a few steps out of the theater when a familiar fatass blocked our path.

Cartman, all three hundred and fifty pounds of him. He had been growing taller, but he was still pretty damn fat. And he was definitely the last thing Kyle needed to get better from being away from Stan. "Well, well, what do we have here? The Jew and the poor kid going out to the movies, how romaaaaaantic!" he said, laughing as though this was the funniest thing he had seen.

I rolled my eyes at him, trying to get by, but all he did was step right in front of my face. "Come on Cartman, you know that we aren't in the mood for this!" I yelled/muffled angrily, trying to find a way around him. He had grown into a bit of an asshole in the past few years, only really being a good friend when it involved food, money, or anything that would end up getting him in a better spot in life.

And when he wasn't doing these things, he was being an ass.

"Oh how cute, standing up for your little boyfriend? Kenny, Kyle is just probably using you as a fucktoy so he can get his mind off of Stan, you know."

Usually, I would just ignore Cartman, but this time he was going too damn far. A fucktoy? How dare he?!

"Cartman, shut the fuck up!" Kyle said, glaring at him. "Kenny is _not_ my fucking 'fucktoy', and Stan isn't my boyfriend!"

Cartman only scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So now you're a fag _and_ a Jew, I see."

"Fatass!"

"Don't you fucking _dare_ call me a fatass, you fucking Jew!" Cartman yelled, getting ready to pummel Kyle to the ground. I rushed in the middle of them, trying to shove the brunette away from Kyle.

"Dammit Cartman, just leave us alone!" I yelled, grabbing Kyle's arm and storming off. Cartman was infuriating me, with his sick jokes. The fatass, thankfully, didn't follow us back to Kyle's house, simply going on his merry way with a smirk on his face. Just fucking great, that idiot just ruined our day! Well, that didn't matter, at least we were just going back to Kyle's house. I couldn't let him bring down Kyle's mood again, I had only just gotten it back up!

We arrived back at Kyle's house, and his parents were still out. Ike was busy playing video games with a few friends, barely acknowledging our return as we walked upstairs to the redhead's room. As soon as we closed the door, I let out an angsty sigh, rubbing my forehead. "Damn Cartman, why does he have to be such a fucking prick!?"

Kyle only sighed, walking over to the beer bottle, checking to see if it was still good to drink. "Kyle," I started, "please—"

"Don't worry, he didn't piss me off enough to drink the whole bottle," Kyle said, and I sighed of relief. "Wanna help me out, though? Bet you need a good drink."

As much as it pained me to drink in front of Kyle, I really was craving that beer. I grabbed the bottle out of his hand, taking a long, deep swig before handing it back to Kyle. "Thanks," I said, hoping onto the bed. He sat down next to me, taking a gulp of his own.

"You know, Cartman could've been a lot worse," he said. Confused, I looked over to him, tilting my head slightly to the side. "Maybe he's upset about Stan leaving too, and he just wants to take it out on us, his closer friends."

I couldn't help but to smile at Kyle's innocent answer. Really, sometimes he was just trying to be an optimist, but I found that cute about him. "Yeah, maybe," I said with a shrug. "So, anything you want to do now?"

"Look at porn online?"

"Sure."

We both walked over to Kyle's computer, which he prided over. It was one of the best computers in South Park, and he could easily break into any website he desired. As we surfed the web for something that didn't include Cartman's mom (which was harder and harder to do every time), I looked over to Kyle for a question to be answered.

"Hey Kyle…"

"Yeah?" he asked, clicking on something, seeing Cartman's mom about to give oral and immediately clicking out.

"About what Cartman said… about you and Stan being a couple… it's fake, right?"

At this, the Jew stopped what he was doing, turning towards me with a confused look on his face. "Dude, of course it is, why would I be going out with Stan?"

"I don't know, it's just that you took a lot of offensive from it when Cartman said, you know?"

Kyle smirked, shaking his head with pure amusement. "Kenny, I was just pissed off at him calling us fags. I'm not gay, and you're not gay, so I just get annoyed when people lie like that."

"Aha," I said. "I see." Oh, how Kyle was so, so wrong about me. At least half wrong, I still think some women are hot. It's just that I prefer men over them, with their muscular bodies, not taking all the time in the world to get ready for a date, the—

"Finally!" Kyle cried in success. "A site without Cartman's mom!"

"Seriously!?" I asked, leaning in towards the computer. A good porn site was always good for me, and it always got my mind off of anything. We had only gotten a few seconds in the video when we realized that it was going to be a threesome, but with two guys and one girl.

"Damn, and I thought I found a good site!" Kyle yelled in aggravation, about to click out of the site.

"Wait, Kyle," I said, pulling his hand away from the mouse. He looked up at me with a confused look on my face, but I was only looking at the video. "Still might be good," I muttered quietly. Kyle rolled his eyes, taking his hand away from the mouse and watching it with me. Quite frankly, I was really enjoying the porn, while Kyle was mildly annoyed. Two men both kissing the same girl (and each other, occasionally) seemed to make him squirm in disgust. See, what did I tell you? There is no way that Kyle Brofloski is gay.

Damn.

After a few more hours of watching more porn, I figured it was time for me to leave. The sun was beginning to set, and my parents would probably think I died again if I didn't get home by dinner. The beer was completely finished, and Kyle wasn't the only one who had finished it. "Alright, time for me to leave, I guess," I said, getting out of the chair. Kyle nodded, clicking out of the latest porn we had found—a lesbian one, making Kyle quite "happy".

"Really? Alright, see you in school tomorrow Kenny!" he said, smiling towards me. I smiled back, leaving his room and rushing out of the house towards home. It seemed as though his parents had finally gotten home, but knew that we were upstairs, so didn't come in to check up on us. Thank God Ike kept them busy with his silly questions on sexual activities.

The walk home always seemed to get longer and longer for me, as the change from the rich neighborhood to the poor neighborhood happened slowly. I always hated that, seeing a beautiful house, and then seeing a horrible one right after. It always used to make me jealous of my friends, but I've learned to just ignore it. And I had been doing a good job of just keeping to my self, ignoring everything around me until I felt a tap on the back.

"Hey there Kenny."

I jumped, whirling around only to find Cartman, smirking at me as though he had just won a game. I rolled my eyes, asking, "What do you want, Cartman? I thought you would be home by now, not in this neighborhood."

"Mm, maybe so, but then again, I think I might have something that… you might need."

Disgusted, I turned around, walking back in the direction of my house. "Look Cartman, I don't want anyth—"

Suddenly, I heard the fat boy take something out of his pocket, and as I turned around to see what it was, I quickly wished I hadn't. In his hand was money, shimmering under the setting sun and making it look like gold, almost. I blinked, taking a small step towards it. "T-that's a twenty," I breathed, reaching out for it. Of course I knew that Cartman was probably going to ask for something in return, but I really did need that money. Not just for me, but for my family, too. We were slowly running out, and my parent's jobs weren't helping at all.

Right as I was about to grab it, Cartman snatched his hand away, up high enough out of my reach. "Ah, ah, ah, McCormick. You really think I'm going to give you this without anything in return?" Damn, I knew he would ask that. Shouldn't have thought I'd get it so easily. "Well, let's see here… if you do me a favor, I _might_ be willing to hand this over… then again, twenty dollars is a lot—"

"Dammit Cartman, what do you want?!" I barked, with my eyes only on the money.

A large smirk grew on his face as he took a few steps backwards, the money still in site. "If you want the money, then come, there's something I need from you." With that, he turned away and began to walk. Only hesitating a second, I followed shamefully like a puppy on a leash, not sure what was in store for me.

Looks like I won't be going home anytime soon.

**R&R please? D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Hi world. Glad you all reviewed, made my life happier, you make me smile. I would like to thank my friend Smutyaoifan for helping me write this chapter, cause I can't write this kind of stuff for shiiiit. D

SO ENJOY MY PRETTIES! D

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own South Park. Sucks, doesn't it?

**Warnings:** Extreme yaoi, possible rape, drug use, alcohol use, and more! You have been warned.

SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! Like, all smut. All. So… you've been warned… mwahahahah.

Chapter Three

Cartman had led me into a small alleyway, still in my familiar neighborhood. There wasn't anyone here except for us two, making the transaction easier… I hope. "So Kenny, you know, I haven't really been with anybody in a while. Sexually, of course." I gulped at this, shaking my head slightly.

"Cartman… where is this going?" I asked, slightly knowing what might happen.

In only seconds, Cartman had shoved me against the wall of the alleyway, the twenty dollars tucked in deep within his jacket. "I'm aching for release, Kenny, and you're one of the few sluts in town that might actually let me get what I want. Whatddya say, hmm?"

I tried to squirm out of his grasp, glaring at him angrily. "Cartman, I am _not_ a fucking slut, and there's no way that I'd be your little slut, ever!" I cried, trying to shove him off of me. Turned out that three hundred and fifty pounds was a lot harder to get off than I expected.

"Oh really? Well then, I guess all of this money will have to go down the drain, what a shame," he said, grinning at me. He knew he had cornered me, knew that no matter what, I really did need that money. He knew I was the only kid in town willing to have sex for money.

Damn him.

"You're a fucking bastard, Cartman," I hissed at him. He only grinned more, reaching for the hood of my parka and putting it back roughly, revealing my face to him.

"Ah, much better, wouldn't you say?" he asked. I slowly felt the shame fill up in me, but I had to ignore it. I couldn't make Cartman make fun of me more, right? "Come on Kenny, do your magic. Make me _need_ you, or else no money for you. And no mushy stuff either, all I want is a good fuck, alright?"

I growled, but slowly gave in, tugging his hat off and letting the brown hair down. Then, I moved towards his jacket, slowly pulling the zipper down when he smacked me across the face. I let out a yelp, looking up at Cartman angrily. "What now?!" I asked him.

"Don't pull with your hands, McCormick," he said. "Use your teeth."

I scowled at him, moving my head lower to grasp the metal zipper. It tasted cold and hard in my mouth, but I still slowly pulled it down. By the time I had reached the bottom of the jacket, I was on my knees—a bad thing. I quickly tried to get up, but Cartman already had plans for me, grabbing my hair and keeping me down. I yelped, trying to struggle against him, but all he did was pull harder. "Come on bitch," he whispered huskily, as if he was getting horny already. "Suck me."

I flinched, knowing that it was going to happen eventually. With a gulp, I steadily pulled his pants down, leaving him in only a shirt and his boxers. "Aren't you cold?" I asked him, trying to stall time before I would have to do something I would definitely regret doing. So yeah, I was bi, but that sure as hell didn't mean I wanted to fuck Cartman any time soon.

"Stop stalling, you fucking whore! Do as I say, or else-"

"Alright, alright! Geez Cartman, get a grip!" I grasped his boxers, wincing slightly before pulling them down, revealing not only that Cartman was hard, but also that he was _a lot_ bigger than I expected him to be.

"Jealous, McCormick?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hell no, I've seen bigger," I said with my own smirk. In truth, I've only seen a little bigger, but still, my comment seemed to make the fatass' blood boil. With one hand, he took a handful of my blonde hair and shoved it right at his large member, while the other one forced me to open my mouth. Once that was accomplished, he shoved himself right in my mouth, making me gag. I had clearly underestimated Cartman; he was definitely bigger than what I could handle!

Of course, the possibility of just going away from Cartman came to mind countless times, but there were a few reasons why I couldn't do that. First of all, Cartman would probably tell everyone at school about this, and even though I normally wouldn't care, it's _Cartman_ we're talking about. No one screws Cartman, unless you're extremely drunk or high.

Secondly, I really needed those twenty bucks. Any amount of money would be good, and if I didn't come home without any (since I normally did), my father would kill me. With him being an alcohol addict, there was never any knowing of what he might do to me. So, if sucking Cartman was the only answer, then I'd do it, as much as I disliked it.

Slowly, I began to suck, hearing moans of pleasure from the figure above me. "That's a good little whore, Kenny. Faster now, no need to take your time."

It literally took every muscle in my body to not bite down on him and run, but I did as he said. I sped my pace a bit faster, bobbing my head up and down and sucking harder and harder. Both of his hands were now on my head, bringing me closer and closer towards his large body. "Oh god, Kenny… never knew you were so skillful at this, Jesus Christ!" I could tell he was close to getting an orgasm, and I knew that if that happened, he'd make me make him hard again.

So, doing the only thing I thought was necessary, I pulled away, earning a hard slap across the face. I screamed, glaring up at him with pure hated. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled, glaring at him with all of my hatred.

"Why the fuck did you let go, you fucking bitch? Did it look as though I was done with you!?"

"Well, I though you might want to save your precious orgasm for when you're fucking me, unless you weren't planning that at all!" I barked at him. To this, he seemed to have agreed, smiling faintly.

"You're right, guess I should thank you, Kenny. Now then," he said, grabbing my hair to pull me up, "where were we…?"

He quickly pulled my parka off, and did the same with my pants, leaving me only with my boxers on. It was freezing as hell without my favorite orange parka, and I was hoping that Cartman would just get this over with. I could feel his eyes inspecting my body, running down from my neck to my legs. God, just the feel of his eyes on me made me feel so violated. Cringing, I tried closing my eyes so as to not have to see that fat ass face staring at me like I was piece of meat, waiting to be devoured.

Then, a shiver went up my spine as I felt a cold finger begin to trace my chest. It stopped at a nipple and then without warning squeezed it tight. I bit my lip, cringing even more now, trying not to make a sound. I wouldn't let Cartman think that I was having any pleasure in this. To just make him believe I'm not a slut for Christ sakes.

"What's the matter bitch? Why hold back? I thought you sluts liked this kind of stuff." As if on cue, the same fingers squeezing the pink stub squeezed even harder and this time it hurt. A lot. My lip was now bleeding from biting down so hard and even I couldn't hold back a whimper of pain. Why couldn't he just get it over with and leave me be? The damn bastard really liked having me in pain. It was sick to think that he would get off from that.

Satisfied, his finger left that place and moved down, down, and down across my sweaty chest. It stopped at my boxers and then grasped my groin. My eyes were forced open as I gasped in both pain and pleasure. Goddamnit! No, I couldn't let Cartman win this, I just couldn't. Shit, my member was getting hard as he started fondling it. This was just so sick, and yet my body was betraying my heart, reacting against my will. Straining the fabric, it started to get bigger and Cartman was smirking.

"There's the slut in you, finally. You like this don't you Kenny? You can't hold it back, whore."

Moving his hand back up, he slid it down under my boxers, touching my hardened member as his other hand moved my boxers off. I shivered as it got especially cold now, the draft finding it's way down. I then yelped as I was forcefully pushed down onto the ground and then turned on my stomach. I closed my eyes again and I couldn't help the two or three small tears leak from my tightened eyes. This was hell, even though I had already been to hell many times. This was worse probably, and then my thoughts drifted to Kyle. What would he think if he knew what was happening? Oh god, he would be disgusted in me. Hell, I was disgusted with myself right now.

Feeling fingers prodding around my backside, I yelped again as they slid in. Damn, why did Cartman have to be so fucking fat? His fingers alone felt like the real thing. God it hurt so much. Not being able to restrain myself anymore, I let myself whimper and moan. He was winning now, wasn't he?

"Ah, too bad bitch, I forgot to bring lube with me. Oh well, we'll just have to make due now, won't we?" Oh shit, this was going to hurt. Biting my already cut and bloodied lip again, my eyes once again shot open as I felt something hard and really _really big _move into my ass. Unable to help it, I let out a strangled scream and moan. I bet he liked that, and I could tell because I heard him chuckling in the back. Moving it in deeper he hit my prostate and then moved out. Continuing the pattern he was going faster and faster and I didn't think I could take it anymore. Eyes closed now, I just let the tears fall as I pretended this wasn't Cartman fucking me shamelessly. This was Kyle, and he was doing it gentle and lovingly. I just tried to imagine Kyle's face smiling down at me, moaning with me.

"Kyle..." Cruel hands grabbed my chin from behind, shutting my mouth.

"Goddamnit you little bitch, you're thinking of me now, and only me. Not that fucking Jewfag. Now it's either moan my name or SHUT THE FUCK UP." His fingernails dug into my cheeks, which caused them to bleed, and then let go. I was crying now, and frankly I just didn't care anymore. I was slowly starting to regret doing this, but I need those twenty bucks. Those. Fucking. Twenty. Bucks. God, I wish I could kill whoever invented money. It ruined my life, and probably countless others.

Finally, as if he couldn't do it fast enough, he came inside of me, causing me to cum as well. My hips bucked violently towards him during my final orgasm, finally moving away as soon as he had went out of me. Grabbing my dirty parka, I put it up to my face, trying to cover the tears falling. Trying to cover the slut I was to Cartman.

Looking back up at him, I realized that he had already begun to dress, so I did as well, getting fully dressed quickly. When we were done, Cartman had taken the twenty dollars out of his pocket, shoving it into my face. "There you go, a promise is a promise, isn't it? And here, I'll give you an extra ten just because you're a good fuck." With that, he handed me ten more dollars, which I took almost graciously. Thirty dollars was a hell of a lot for me, even if I didn't enjoy it at all.

Finally, the fatass left the alleyway, leaving me by myself. I quietly cried to myself, though, knowing that this was going to be hell to see him at school. See _Kyle_ at school, with his pureness and my… tainted body.

Looks like I'm not going home for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Hi world. You guys reviewed me more, so you all get karma points. Yayyyy for karma! Now then, this chapter is a bit short, but it's still pretty good (I hope), and it also LEAVES OFF AT A CLIFFHANGER! :0

So hope you all enjoy this chapter, whoopee, yay, whatever.

And sorry I disappeared for like a year—I was tied up with school. D:

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own South Park. Sucks, doesn't it?

**Warnings:** Extreme yaoi, possible rape, drug use, alcohol use, and more! You have been warned.

Chapter Four

"Kenny, dude, are you alright? You look horrible."

I weakly lifted my head upwards from my desk, only to find Kyle right in front of me. "Yeah, I'm fine," I murmured through my hood, lying my head back down on the table. Truthfully, I was feeling like shit. Carton had fucking violated me last night, and I couldn't get those damn images out of my mind… couldn't get to sleep either, making me extremely pissed off and angsty.

Kyle looked at me with a frown, sighed, and then walked over to his desk, knowing that I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. And it was good that he left, I really just wanted to lie down on my desk… close my eyes… and sleep, oh, just to go into blissful sleep would be quite amazing!

"Kenny, answer the question already, goddammit!" My eyes snapped open—did I really fall asleep?—and looked up, only to see my teacher Mr. Garrison right above my desk, glaring down at me. Lately, Mr. Garrison's life has been… strange. He had a sex change a few years back, but then changed back into a man when he realized he couldn't have children, meaning he wasn't really a woman… it's a bit confusing, but whatever. South Park itself is confusing, isn't it?

I looked up towards the board, realizing that it was a math problem. Shit, I hate math, and I especially hate it this early in the morning. With a quiet sigh, I quickly asked, "I'm sorry, what was the question again?"

This only got me an eye-roll from him as he walked away from my desk and back over to the chalkboard, pointing to the math problem on the board. "Well, if Kenny's too lazy to figure this out, would anyone else like to try?" His small eyes scanned the room, seeing if anyone was willing to figure out the problem. "Ah, Wendy, do you know?" Garrison asked, seeing that Wendy was raising her hand.

Ah, Wendy. Stan's old girlfriend, at least until he had moved away. They broke up only a few days before he left, though, not wanting to go through the suffering of handling a long-term relationship. I actually thought that she'd be taking Stan's leaving as a hard thing, but she was actually okay, still as happy as always, and still a peace-bringer… as always… damn, if she wasn't all about saving the god damned whales, I'd consider going out with her. If Kyle wasn't an option though, of course.

With a proud smile on her face, she said, "The answer is twenty, right Mr. Garrison?"

"Yes Wendy, you're right, good job."

I inwardly cringed at the word 'twenty', thinking once again of last night. I had tried to put my head back onto the desk to sleep, but that only got me a whack in the face by an eraser thrown by Garrison. This made Cartman begin to crack up, and Garrison turned towards him in anger. "Dammit Cartman, this is _not_ funny, you children should not be trying to sleep in class! Now Kenny, I want you to repeat Wendy's answer for us, alright?"

I glared up at him, that stupid bastard. I could still hear Cartman sniggering behind me, yet Garrison didn't seem to hear it. With a roll of my eyes, I muttered, "The answer was twenty."

Cartman broke out into even more hysteria, for reasons, only him and I knew. At this, Garrison had an outrage, screaming at Cartman like it was no tomorrow. So, I guess that was okay and all… just had to get my mind off of twenty. Should be easy, right? So, I leaned back into my chair, parka still on, and inwardly jumping for joy as Cartman was sent to the guidance office for laughing. Good, that's what the bastard deserved, and much, much much more as well.

Maybe I'd spend math class plotting how to really kill Cartman.

Finally, after a long day of school (and thinking of a few ways of how to actually hurt the fatass), I was free! My initial plan was to quickly find Kyle, and maybe go home with him to do homework. Sure, I hated doing homework, but I was falling a bit behind and class and really did need to catch up. So, going home with Kyle was probably a good thing, and in no time at all I found him.

Trying to keep the grin from exploding off of my face, I walked over to him, and seeing me seemed to make him happy. "Hey Kenny, I've been meaning to talk to you… wanna come over?"

"Yeah, sure thing," I said, smile slightly turning into a frown. Needed to talk to me? Why so? Did he… no, no, he couldn't have figured out what happened last night. He's smart, but not _that_ smart. "What's up, did something happen?"

"No, no, it's just… well…" It was funny, seeing Kyle at a loss for words like this. Usually he was always the one who knew what to say… and now he seemed like he was lost. "I think I'm breaking up with Bebe."

At this, I stopped in my tracks, looking up to Kyle with a look of shock on my face. "You're breaking up!? Why, you two seemed as though you were getting back together!" Truthfully, I was jumping inwardly for joy at this. Kyle was breaking up with Bebe?! It seemed as though there really was a God now, and he was finally accepting my wishes!

But of course, I couldn't tell him that. So, I just let him continue: "Yeah, I mean… I dunno, I feel as though something's not right… we shouldn't just be on and off, right? I should just end it now before one of us gets hurt."

I nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, if you think it's the right thing to do, then go for it." Kyle looked back at me with a nod, and he smiled.

"I suppose so, thanks Kenny. Hey, wanna go out and buy something for us? To celebrate my 'break-up'?"

I nodded once again, taking the hand off of his shoulder and smiling. "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

He grinned, but first he had reached his hand into his pocket to take out something… ah, his wallet. Lucky guy, to actually _have_ one. Probably checking how much he had, right? But then, the grin on his face was wiped off, and a frown appeared on that beautiful face of his. "Shit!" he yelled, rummaging through his wallet. "I lost my twenty!" …Well this is ironic, isn't it? Before I could think about that anymore, he sighed, and smiled at me instead (being very un-Jewish at that). "You know, I guess it's fine. I mean… it's only twenty bucks, I could get more at home. Let's just go back to my house instead, sound good?"

I was silent. _Only twenty bucks_. I don't know why, but something about that sentence really did bother me. Here I was last night, being a god damned _whore_ to get the twenty, and here Kyle is not complaining!? How DARE he?! So with only a glare in his direction, I turned around and stomped off, obviously leaving him confused.

I ran out into the street, not daring to look back. I kept hearing Kyle call out my name, but I didn't turn. "Kenny, get back here please! I'm sorry, for whatever I did! Just tell me what I said!"

Ugh, he'd never understand, would he? I mean, of course I wanted to tell him, but… no, he'd hate me for it. "Kenny, come back!"

Ignore it.

"Kenny!"

Ignore it.

"Kenny, I don't know what I did, but _please_ come back!"

Ignore it.

"KENNY!"

"WHAT!?" I yelled, turning around to face Kyle with an angry look on my face. He was starting to really piss me off, but before I could even ask, I realized that something was… wrong. His face wasn't of concern, but of fear instead. He wasn't even looking at me, only a bit to the side. I whipped my head around to see, and then saw why he was so scared.

A truck. A giant one too, heading straight for me. Guess I didn't get of the street, right? The truck didn't show any signs of slowing down, only continuing on its regular pace. Straight at me.

"Oh shi—" I couldn't even finish my sentence before it hit me, and then my world turned to black. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hi world. This chapter is short and shitty. Deal please. D

And I'm sorry I disappeared from the world—the internet failed. D:

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own South Park. Sucks, doesn't it?

**Warnings:** Extreme yaoi, possible rape, drug use, alcohol use, and more! You have been warned.

Chapter Five

"KENNY!"

Kyle's eyes widened as his blonde friend suddenly got hit by the truck. It happened in only a second, but it seemed to last an eternity for the Jew. How cliché. The truck didn't even stop after hitting him—how rude! So, after the truck drove off, Kyle rushed over to Kenny, trying not to look at the kid's poor face. Or body, in fact. It was bloodied, and very bruised at that.

"Oh Kenny…" Kyle frowned though, something wasn't right. It was as if something was… missing, from this moment.

_Oh my god! You killed Kenny!_

Ah yes. Stan. Stan wasn't here to say his oh-so-famous saying. For once. For the first time in Kyle's life, Stan wasn't here when he needed him the most. Shit, he really had to just let Stan go. He was seventeen, for goodness sake. He should know how to just get over his friend, but… he couldn't. Especially being around Kenny's corpse, well… it hurt. Quietly, barely even audible, the redhead whispered, "You bastard." And he was really about to just burst out into tears right then and there when a familiar voice rang out above his thoughts.

"Fuck, he died again? I thought this was over a long time ago."

Kyle's head snapped up to find Cartman there, and suddenly, he felt a new emotion there. Anger. His eyes narrowed at the fat guy, turning away from him. "Leave me alone," he hissed.

"Oh please you fucking Jew, get a grip. Kenny'll be back alive by tomorrow, you know that as well as any other dumb fuck around here."

Truthfully, Cartman was right. Kenny would be back tomorrow… right? Yes, he had to be. Kenny always came back, no matter what happened. "Besides," Cartman continued, "no one's gonna miss him. Even you won't—you're just happy it wasn't Stan, your precious little lover, that was hit. You fucking Jewbag, I—"

"SHUT UP!" Kyle yelled. Shit, why did Cartman have to make everything worse?! "You know we aren't going out, so stop bringing it up! Sheesh, I'm starting to think that YOU are gay for ME! That's why you're so jealous, aren't you?!" he barked.

Cartman looked offended (of course it was sarcastic), raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I didn't know you had that fighting spirit in you, Kyle. I guess the loss of your lover gets that out of you, doesn't it?"

"I told you to shut up," Kyle hissed.

Cartman put up his hands, as if he was defending himself. "God you Jew, calm the fuck down. I wasn't trying to hurt you, only trying to make you see the world from straight eyes." With a smirk, he took a few steps closer, looking down at Kenny's body before looking back to Kyle. "It isn't so bad that he died, you know."

Kyle frowned at this. "The fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? Kenny's just a little slut who's willing to screw anyone for some money. You shouldn't be hanging around him."

Kyle glared at Cartman now, angrily. "What are you talking about, Cartman? Kenny would never do something like that—he's too good for that."

"Sure, sure, that's what they all say," the fatass said with a smirk. "Believe me, a piece of white trash like him would do anything for some easy money. Including being a whore."

"How the hell would you know?!"

"I have my sources!" Cartman barked. "You know, his slutty ways might rub off onto you—I'd just stay away if I were you. I wouldn't want another tainted soul in this town of ours—then again, who isn't tainted here? It was only a matter of time before Stan snapped too, you know."

That was the straw on the camel's back. Angrily, Kyle walked over to Cartman and punched him right in the face, breathing heavily. "Why don't you just leave me alone, Cartman!? Haven't you don't enough?!" he barked.

Again, Cartman put his hands up, but the smirk was still on his face. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you to mope over the slut. Have fun with that." And with that, the fat boy walked off, leaving Kyle in a strange position. He knew that Kenny wasn't a slut… right? But somewhere deep inside of him, it almost seemed as though Cartman was right.

But that was crazy! Kenny would never sell his body for money, never! That's it, Cartman had to be lying. He had to be lying… had to be…

Right?

Later that night, Kyle was still thinking about what had happened earlier that day. He couldn't get Kenny out of his mind. A slut? No, that wasn't right? But those X rated thoughts just kept on seeping into the Jew's mind, leaving him shuddering. Kenny being a slut… a whore, whatever it was. It wasn't right. It couldn't be right. Kenny wasn't a slut.

So then why did Kyle keep thinking that he was?

He'd ask him about it tomorrow, he'd make sure of that.

Because Kenny wasn't a slut.

He really wasn't.

Right?

Right?

He wasn't.

…right?


End file.
